


read my mind

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Magic, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: A run in with Loki gives Tony the ability to read Steve's thoughts. Unbeknownst to Loki, it actually brings them closer together.





	read my mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be quick porn but for some reason, my brain came up with this semi long backstory. 
> 
> Anyway, for day 20 of kinktober. Prompt "Dirty talk".
> 
> Enjoy!

As with most things designed to ruin Tony’s life, this was Loki’s fault.  

The Avengers came down at the first sign that something “mischievous” was going on in Kansas. “Mischievous” being Thor’s kind way of saying his brother had sought the destruction of Asgard, once again, and had caused more than a few million dollars in damages. This time, the Avengers arrived just in time to stop Thor from trying to solve the problem on his own.

For Steve, that meant leading the charge and separating the two brothers. For Tony, that meant stopping Steve from trying to separate the two brothers because, he knew that look in Loki’s eye and he knew it couldn’t lead to anything good.

When his spell wrapped Steve and he in a haze of purple and gold, Tony felt secure in the knowledge that he was right.

And Steve knew it.

And Tony knew that he knew it because Loki had done the worst thing imaginable.

 _Quit moping and go to bed, Tony_.

Tony grumbled, covering his eyes and resting his elbows on the workstation desk.

_I mean it. If you’re not in bed in the next five minutes, I’m coming down there._

“I know I haven’t been the greatest person ever but do I really deserve this?” he mused aloud.

He could hear Steve’s thoughts. Of all the terrible things Loki could have done: make Tony prematurely bald, get rid of his sex drive, attach Fury to his hip – any of those things would be significantly less horrifying than being trapped in Steve’s mind 24/7.

He saw and felt everything Steve did – all of his little annoyances, the small Leave It to Beaver thoughts he had about helping little old ladies across the street and playing catch with a kid in the park while his dad chatted away to his mistress on the phone. The mindless drone of numbers flying through his mind as he did five million curls and six hundred miles on his daily jogs. The constant hunger and thoughts about food.

In all of that, Tony also got the five AM flashes of gunfire and the feeling of mud caked along his arms and legs as he crawled through the trenches. He got the intense need to take scorching hot showers immediately after to wash off the dirt and the bone deep chill coursing through his blood. And that stark sense of terror that ran through him when he closed his eyes again.

At first, Tony hadn’t wanted to tell Steve about it. He’d buried it deep down in the corners of his mind, miles below that never-ending heat and the taste of sand. Below that terrifying feeling of lying still and powerless on his couch watching Obadiah tear out his arc reactor. Below that sickening twist in his stomach when his back slammed against the wall and his father loomed over him.

The thought of Steve waking up with those images in his head was enough to convince Tony that, were this little mental connection two ways, Tony wouldn’t want Steve to know him this intimately. He’d rather die than lay this kind of shit in Steve’s lap and make him relieve the worst moments of his life.

So, he kept it to himself. If it made him a little less likely to stir arguments up in the field, so be it. If it made him a little more likely to push warm blankets on Steve during movie night, he was just being a good host. If it made him more likely to find reasons to stop by the gym at three in the morning, he wasn’t sleeping anyway so, why not pay a visit to Mr. Red, White and Grumpy?

Of course, everything came to a head, despite Tony’s best efforts.

Running on two hours of sleep and a shit ton of caffeine, he was pouring his tenth mug when Steve said “At this point, you’ve got more coffee than blood pumping through your body.”

Tony had rolled his eyes and said, “My coffee intake is none of your business, Cap.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he followed it up with, “I’m just worried about you.”

“Well, don’t be. I’m fine. I’ve gone longer without sleep,” he muttered. And then the stricken look on Steve’s face nearly made him drop his mug of his precious brew.

Steve hadn’t said any of those things out loud. In fact, he hadn’t said anything when he’d entered the kitchen and Tony had responded as though he’d heard every word of it.

You know, like he had the ability to read Steve’s mind.

_You can hear my thoughts?_

In an attempt to keep his secret, Tony stared at him blankly.

_I know you can hear me._

Tony pretended to sift through the drawers for a spoon.

 _Those pants make your ass look terrible_.

“My ass looks great in everything, Rogers!” he snarked and then cursed himself. Although, when he turned, it was nearly worth it for the teasing light in Steve’s eyes. Tony doesn’t think he’d ever seen Steve look that amused.

“How long has this been happening?”

Tony sighed, leaning against the counter. “Not long. Since our last fight with Loki.” Steve frowned, his brow furrowed.

“And it’s just thoughts?”

“And feelings,” Tony corrected with a wince. He set his mug down and chose his words carefully, eying Steve quietly. “Dreams, sometimes.”

Steve’s eyes widened in horror but he didn’t say anything. Tony heard it all the same.

_He knows that I can’t sleep without seeing –_

_And Peggy._

_The Commandos._

_God, my mother._

_That night Morita found that children’s school turned into a graveyard._

Tony’s face tightened as he watched Steve’s mouth form a grim line, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. It made Tony’s face twist in pain.

“Steve, it’s… it’s not like you planned this.” Steve shook his head once, his jaw tense. This was exactly why Tony hadn’t wanted to tell him. “I didn’t see everything. Just – just glimpses.”

Tony did something uncharacteristic for him: he reached out to touch Steve’s arm. Steve’s eyes widened for a second before he veered back.

“I have to go.” He offered a small twitch in the corner of his mouth and left the room.

A week passed before Steve spoke to Tony again. Out loud, anyway. Regardless of how upset he’d been with Tony, it didn’t stop the barrage of his thoughts. They ranged from steadfast focus on strategy and training to stray thoughts about how much he’d love an apple pie at the moment and whether they would get home in time to catch the game.

He never thought about Tony. Every time he seemed to start, the thought cut off abruptly as though he was scolding himself. No matter, there wasn’t anything Steve could say about Tony that would be worse than what Tony thought about himself. After some time, he’d seemingly realized that it wasn’t fair to Tony to hold a grudge for something Tony had no control over. Granted, _lying about it_ hadn’t been Tony’s best plan.

They’d sat down and talked about it. Tony promised never to use what he saw against Steve or repeat it to anyone. Steve pretended he believed that and they went about their way.

If it made them more in tune with each other in the field, so be it. If it made Tony a little more understanding of why Steve wasn’t always in the mood to join them for movie night, so be it. If it meant that Tony blackmailed Clint into picking up Steve’s favorite food after a bad night, well, that wasn’t exactly a bad thing, right?”

Now, he was here, forcing himself to keep awake to finish a scanner that would hopefully find a scientific solution to this little problem. One that would allow him to shut off the part of his brain that was receiving Steve’s thoughts. It was a long shot; he’d yet to find a scientific method to fix a magical problem but he had to try, right? If only to give Steve the peace of mind of knowing he could admire Hill’s body for a few brief seconds without drowning in guilt and shooting Tony a worried glance.

_That’s it._

Tony stiffened, pushing back from the desk as he heard the thundering sound of Steve’s feet on the steps. Grumbling, he hurried to turn out the work lamp and quickly padded over to the door. Steve appeared, looking bedraggled and amazing. His eyes widened when Tony opened the door, his hair in disarray.

“Steve, what are you doing here?”

“I told you to go to bed.”

“For all you knew, I was in bed.”

“You think I wouldn’t check your room?”

“Maybe I didn’t hear you.”

“You _always_ hear me,” Steve said plainly, crossing his arms. His brow furrowed, eyes narrowing, “Do I have to drag you upstairs?”

“You can try.”

Which was the wrong thing to say because Steve got that determined look in his eye before he reached down and hoisted Tony over his shoulders. Sputtering, Tony tried to find his balance as Steve turned and started marching up the stairs.

“This is crazy!”

_So is you being able to hear my thoughts._

“I didn’t ask for that. It’s not exactly a picnic.”

_You think this is fun for me?_

They reached the hallway and Tony prayed none of the other Avengers saw him like this. “I don’t know. Maybe you’ve just been dying to get your hands on me.”

_I’m not trying to fight you, Tony._

“I didn’t say ‘fight’. Maybe this is your caveman way of claiming me. Maybe you’ve just been dying to have your way with me.”

Steve froze outside Tony’s door, suspiciously quiet. He opened the door and set Tony down on the bed.

_I don’t think I’d have to try very hard._

“Are you calling me easy?”

“Are you saying you’re not?” Steve asked aloud, a teasing glint in his eye. It was like the one he’d given months before but somehow, different. There was an interesting promise in his eye that gave Tony pause.

Tony stretched out on the bed, resting up on his elbows. “I’ve seen inside your head, Rogers.”

Steve crossed his arms, his cheeks only the slightest bit flushed. He flashed a knowing grin. “And, what have you seen?”

“Nothing,” Tony grumbled. “But I’m onto you.”

Steve shook his head, turning leave. He waved a hand, “No you’re not.” He turned with a smirk that was much too smug for Captain Tall Blond and Abstinent. “But you’d like to be,”

Tony’s mouth fell open, “That’s just bad. That’s a line out of my playbook, not yours.”

“Goodnight, Tony.”

+

Tony waited but it never came.

In the four months he’d been dealing with Steve’s thoughts in his head, he never once got a sense of how Steve felt about him. Sure, he brought him coffee (when he thought Tony had earned it), he kept him company when the others bailed on movie night for one reason or another, he even baked Tony a cake on his birthday. Lopsided and just a bit runny in the middle but it was a cake, nonetheless. Steve did little nice things for Tony but he did little nice things for everyone. Even Fury and boy had it been fun to watch that grizzled old crone stunned into silence when he opened the birthday card.

Steve was just _nice_. It’s who he was.

But even Tony knew he had a breaking point. He’d heard Steve pray to the heavens to keep from yelling at Clint when an immature fight with Thor resulted in a large Mjolnir-sized hole in the breakfast table. He’d watched Steve bite his tongue and very pointedly lecture himself not to speak out when Natasha returned from yet another secret recon mission Fury assigned her. He’d watched Steve smile politely during the Commandos tribute dinner all the while thinking of what his squad’s lives would look like had they survived the war.

And he knew how much Steve felt he had done nothing to make him more deserving of the second chance he’d been given.

It was why Tony reached over and took his hand, all the while pretending to scroll through his phone. It was why he took Steve aside and spouted new levels of bullshit trying to explain away Natasha’s absence. It was why he’d grabbed a handful of flour and tossed it at Steve so he’d more upset with him than Thor and Clint. He’d gotten pretty damn good at diffusing Steve’s temper but, it had the added side effect of bringing them closer together.

They went to ball games together, went to see movies together and Steve had even showed Tony some of his old haunts around Brooklyn. Tony brought Steve to the movie premieres he got tickets to and dragged him along to a gala or two just to see Steve cleaned up nice and pretty for the cameras. He even stayed late after dinner to help Steve clean up most nights just so they could talk. One might even say they were dating, though they’d never kissed.

Tony wasn’t so sure and he’d never know how Steve felt because, same as before, when it came to Tony, Steve’s thoughts remained blank.

One night, Tony asked him about it over dinner.

Steve had made an army special: meat and potatoes. Tony sat at the island eating chips watching Steve peel and slice the potatoes, smiling and chattering on about how nice it was to have actual potatoes instead of boxed instant mashed potato mix. For second, there was a flash of a red headed fellow smiling at Steve and tossing an apron at him. A black man bumping his shoulder as he took over peeling.

Steve set the potatoes to boil and turned, the sight of him making Tony burst out laughing. With a frown, Steve wiped his hands and asked, “What?”

Tony hid a smile, “You’re wearing the apron.”

“I’m cooking.”

“You’re wearing _the_ apron.”

Steve rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face. “It was a gift.”

Bright red with white stripes and a blue sash, Tony had come across the _Star-Spangled Man with a Pan_ apron in a catalogue a few weeks back and just had to buy it for Steve. He’d opened the gift with a glare but there was no heat behind it. Tony had found it in a kitchen drawer days later but he’d never thought Steve would actually wear it.

“You look very dashing,” Tony added and Steve’s smile widened.

He came closer, his eyes darkening as he laid a hand on the counter and leaned in. “Do I?” he asked, his eyes glinting with amusement.

For a second, there was a brief flash of Tony’s face in Steve’s mind. It was the strangest sensation, seeing himself through Steve’s eyes. He highly doubted his eyes were that big and bright, that his hair looked artfully messy and not flat on one side where he’d fallen asleep on the couch. And he highly doubted he was looking at Steve with such a moony look on his face.

In instant, Steve’s breath caught and the image was gone. Free and clear as though it never existed.

Normally, Tony would just sigh and move on but tonight – “Okay, what is that?”

Steve blinked, his eyes going wide and a bit panicked. His hand closed into a loose fist on the counter, his mouth working for a moment before he got the words out. “What’s what?”

Tony studied the color in his cheeks and the nervous eye contact Steve was clearly forcing himself to maintain. “Every time you so much as think about thinking about me, it’s like your mind bluescreens.”

Steve frowned at him and Tony started to explain what that phrase meant before Steve shrugged and stuttered out, “I’m just aware that you can hear my thoughts now.”

Tony cocked his head to the side, “Yeah, that would work except you’ve been doing it since before you knew Loki mind whammied me.” Steve’s blush deepened and Tony went in for the kill. “What is it about me? Do I annoy you that much? So much that you have to stop yourself from thinking about me at all?”

Steve covered his face and rest his elbows on the counter. “Of course, you would think that,” he muttered.  

As nervous as he was, Tony reached out to touch Steve’s arm. “Well, why don’t you tell me what it is?”

Steve looked at him, his eyes softening. Then he steeled himself, taking a deep breath and straightening up. “It’s not that I hate you,” Tony recoiled and Steve reached out for his hand, holding fast as Tony stared at him. “It’s really not. Honest. It’s more that…” He studied Tony’s face, his own pained and tense before he took another deep breath. “Here, let me.”

He reached up and cupped Tony’s cheeks, holding his gaze steadily.

Then the flood started.

Images of Tony pouting at him, glaring, sleeping, his face smushed into the arm of the couch. Tony poorly attempting to hide a smile as Steve played dirty pool and cheated Clint out of five hundred bucks. Tony exhausted enough that he shuffled straight into a wall on his way to the coffee machine. The drawn look on Tony’s face whenever Clint mentioned Coulson. The worry that made it through his mask when Thor spoke of the realms beyond Midgard. The excitement on his face when he tried, and failed, to explain his newest suit upgrades to Steve at breakfast.

Tony letting Pepper paint his nails.

Tony on Thor’s shoulders laughing uproariously.

Tony bending over in the undersuit.

Tony half naked and scolding the Hulk before stomping off, his hand grasping the towel at his waist.

Tony licking whipped cream off one clever finger, swiping through his tablet.

All of this with a dizzying blend of emotions, passing through too quickly for Tony to follow. Affection, annoyance, fondness, sympathy, desire, hunger. All meshed together with such intensity that it made Tony wonder how Steve had kept everything bottled up for so long. How he’d managed to look at Tony at all without any of this slipping through the cracks.

He gazed at Steve in wonder, his heart beating ridiculously fast. Steve’s mouth worked, his tongue wetting his lips before he spoke. “I think about you all the time, Tony,” he confessed, his eyes a bright and honest blue. “When you’re here, when you’re not here, when I’m in bed and I just know you’re hard at work in the lab. When I’m angry, when I wake up from a nightmare, when I’m tired… I think about you and sometimes it makes me feel better. And sometimes…”

“Sometimes what?” Tony asked breathily, aware that their faces were inches apart. He could count every line of color in Steve’s eye, lean in just a bit closer and touch their lips together.

“Sometimes it drives me crazy because I all I want to do is,” he leaned in closer, his eyes falling shut. Their lips touched almost without note; so softly that Tony barely registered they were touching at first. Then deeper, Steve’s thumb tracing over his cheek as he parted Tony’s lips with his tongue and touched it to Tony’s. Tony’s fell shut, a soft sigh escaping as Steve pulled back and breathed out, “kiss you.”

He pulled back and Tony’s eyes opened in a daze. “What?”

“Sometimes I just want to kiss you,” Steve explained, his eyes fierce and certain. “And I know I can’t. So, I shut it down.”

“Shut it down?”

“Every time I found my mind going down that path again, I forced myself to stop.”

Tony’s chest tightened, his brow furrowed. “Why?”

“Why do you think? You’ve seen inside my head. You know what a mess I am.” He averted his gaze, tapping his fingers on the counter. He flashed a small smile but there was no happiness in it. “I’m not exactly what you’d call a catch. And you’d be saddled with all of my nightmares, my fears, all the little things that keep me awake at night. That’s a lot to put on one person.”

Tony nodded, studying the counter for a moment. Then, “I ever tell you about Afghanistan?” Steve looked to him, waiting patiently. Somehow, it made this harder. “My old… advisor, we’ll say, family friend, hired a group of terrorists to kidnap me. Well, actually, he hired them to kill me. Only, I didn’t die because they realized I’d be more use to them alive when I could make them weapons.

“I refused. Several times, actually. I was stupid; I thought they’d simply give up and kill me.” He took a shuddering breath, his heart rate ticking up as he continued. “There was a man they’d captured. They roomed him with me. He’s the one that fixed me up after the shrapnel did a real number on me. He’s the one that gave me this,” he tapped his chest briefly. “Did the best he could with some archaic tools and a car battery.”

He took a deep breath. “Anyway, I built the first suit in that cave. We were trapped there for three months. It was a long time for me to realize that Yinsen had lost something incalculable: his home and his family. I came face to face with the realization that there was nothing at home waiting for me. I had a best friend I’d pushed away and disappointed every chance I got. An assistant that was more enamored with me than she had any reason to be.”

“I spent three months feeling more alone than I had ever felt and nothing they did to me, not the threats, holding my head under water, threatening to kill the one person I trusted – none of that hurt as much as the realization that I would die alone.” Steve took his hand and squeezed it, listening intently. “I still have nightmares about that place. About the sand, the heat, the smell of blood and burning flesh. About Yinsen. About Obadiah. About the man I used to be.”

He studied Steve’s hand, so much bigger than his own. “Maybe I just traded my nightmares for yours but they’re still there. I’m not perfect; I know you know that.” He tried for a smile. “If I could, I’d give you mine.”

Steve held his hand up to his lips, holding his gaze. “I’m sorry.”

“I am, too,” Tony replied honestly. “Although, if it hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t be Iron Man. And if I never became Iron Man, New York would’ve been destroyed by the Chitauri.” He looked over at the stove and added, “And I wouldn’t be sitting here watching you burn down my kitchen.”

Steve blinked at him before hurrying over to the turn the fire down.

_Shit._

“I heard that.”

Steve threw an oven mitt at him and set the pot on a potholder.

Dinner came out okay.

Not that Tony would’ve said anything if it hadn’t. Steve had looked so disappointed having nearly burned the potatoes that Tony hadn’t had the heart to tell him the steaks were very, very well done. Afterwards, he helped Steve wash up like he had several nights before.

Only this time, Steve set the washcloth down and studied the faucet rather intently for a moment. Then, “Is it… okay that I think about you like that?”

Tony’s stomach twisted into knots, words caught in his throat. Finally, “Compared to everything I thought you’d been thinking about me, it’s a relief.”

Steve turned to him, “Really?”

“Really.” He moved in closer, his heart beating faster the closer he got. Steve eyed him warily, an excited glint in his eye. “But, you don’t have to just think about kissing me.” He leaned in closer, Steve’s hands coming up to cup his waist. His hands were gentle, painfully so. Heart pounding in his chest, somehow more nervous than before, Tony leaned up and pressed their lips together.

_Tony._

+

It wasn’t like the floodgates opened.

Tony still felt Steve cutting off his thoughts of Tony for a few days after, as though he’d forgotten their conversation or he was still afraid he’d chase Tony away. Once he got over that and they started _actually_ dating, Steve let Tony into his thoughts more often.

A lot of them were ridiculously sweet. Little things like how gorgeous Tony looked when he turned up in the kitchen for breakfast, his hair a mess and dried drool in the corner of his mouth and how sweet he could be when he did nice things for the team like prepare Natasha’s tea and help Thor surprise Jane with a birthday party. How brave he thought Tony was for suiting up at all and how much Tony’s courage gave him strength. Steve admired Tony a lot more than he realized before this little magic brouhaha.

Most surprising of all was the realization that Steve thought about his ass. A lot.

Like, _a lot_ a lot.

The first time Tony noticed, he was in the undersuit and reaching down into the fridge for a bottle of water.

 _Good lord, it’s perfect_.

“What was that?” Tony asked, straightening up. He saw a flash of himself from behind, rather disconcerting, before it cleared and Steve simply smiled.

“Nothing. Just… thinking about what to make for dinner.”

The second time, Tony was stretched out on the couch watching TV.

_I just want to grab it._

The third and fourth times, they were in bed and Steve was actually touching it.

_God, you feel so good._

But it wasn’t until after their trip to the Savage Land that Tony realized just how much Steve liked it. They’d made it to the airspace over the jungle when their jet took a nosedive. It had taken a while for Tony and Bruce to jerry rig a way to get the jet ready for take-off. By the time they returned to the US and made it to the helicarrier for debrief, Tony’s undersuit was torn to shreds. The left sleeve was hanging on by a prayer, he was a little cold with the cool air hitting his abdomen and a few branches had left the backside of his undersuit in tatters. He’d gotten a quick look before they arrived and it was no wonder Clint and Bruce found the floor incredibly interesting and Steve kept close to his back when Fury was lecturing them.

The team was seated and Fury had built up a real great speech when Steve’s thoughts crept in.

_… sink my teeth into it._

Tony ignored it, sure Steve was thinking about food or something else edible.

_It wouldn’t take much at all. One quick jerk and the rest of the suit would fall away. It’d be firm but I bet it would spread so easily in my hands._

Tony stiffened in his chair, looking to Steve. He was focused on Fury intently, paying Tony no attention.

_Don’t think I can wait. I wish I could just bend him over this table and get my mouth on him. But these walls are pretty thin._

Tony’s face warmed and he looked to Steve who was studying the walls curiously before he returned to Fury.

_I don’t really care. It’d be worth it to spread him open and slide my tongue inside. He’d feel so good on my fingers. I bet he’d be tight. It’d take a while to get him ready to take me but it’d be worth it. He’d take me so well and he’d make the most amazing sounds. I’d have to cover his mouth. Or maybe I wouldn’t. Just listen to him while I pushed in deep and pumped him full-_

“Jesus Christ,” Tony muttered, earning a few confused glances from Clint and Natasha. Steve continued to stare at Fury, though the corner of his mouth turned up.

_You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Hold you down and split you open. Maybe I’d go slow and make you beg for it. I’ve got nice fingers. I know you know that._

Tony stared resolutely forward, even as he felt that slow burn ignite in his center, spreading outward as his cock started to take notice.

_You’ve been thinking about them. I know because your walls are pretty thin. I can hear you in there calling out for me. Think about how much better it would feel to have my fingers inside you. They’re so much bigger, so much thicker than yours._

Tony’s breath caught, his cock pressing insistently against the front of his undersuit. He tried to focus on Fury’s words, the images projected before them but he was a lot more interested in Steve’s thoughts which had progressed to what Tony would look like naked.

_You’d be so tight around them. I’m very good with my hands. Maybe I’d bring you off a few times before I worked you open for my cock. I’d take good care of you. Stretch you open so I could slide in nice and deep, fill you up. I think I’d leave the rest of the undersuit on._

“Gotta go,” Tony shouted, jumping to his feet. Fury glared at him, clearly affronted.

“Am I boring you, Stark?”

“Yeah, you are,” Tony replied breathily, clasping his hands in front of his crotch. Steve looked to him innocently, his eyes wide with concern. In that moment, Tony hated him a little bit. “I’ve got to get back to my lab.”

“Sit your ass down,” Fury began just as Hill entered the room. She whispered something to him that made him sigh and gesture towards the door. “This isn’t over but, fortunately for you, I’ve got another problem that needs my attention.”

The others stood to their feet, Clint with a grateful expression and Nat with a knowing one. Who knew why, considering there was no way she knew exactly what happened here.

The moment the room was clear, Steve shut the door and bent Tony over the conference table. Tony groaned, writhing along the cool surface as he turned and hissed, “You didn’t even lock the door.”

Steve smiled, gripping the remaining fabric covering Tony’s ass and pulling. It took a bit more force than he expected but the covering came apart in seconds, revealing Tony’s bare ass. Steve groaned, running his hands over it gently as he replied, “This is a meeting room. Locked or not, whoever’s next to use it will have a way in regardless. So, we better hurry.”

He pulled up a chair and held Tony still, smile widening as Tony shuddered in response. Steve spread him open with his thumbs and traced a dry fingertip over the tight pucker, breath catching when it flexed in response. Steve leaned in, his breath misting hotly over his sensitive skin before his tongue slipped out and lapped solidly over the entrance. Tony shuddered, eyes falling shut as Steve licked and sucked on the rim, working it open with saliva and the tip of his tongue. His mind was a jumbled mesh of desire and hunger, images of everything he wanted to do to Tony if they only had the time.

_So tight and wet. Need to get inside. So eager for me._

It wasn’t long before Tony was pushing back, trying to take more of his tongue. Steve spread him open wider, his nose brushing Tony’s skin as he buried his face inside, his tongue wet and curling before he pulled back to suck on Tony’s rim.

Tony let out an embarrassingly loud whine, gripping the edge of the table as Steve pulled back and ran his fingers over the wet entrance. Through their link, Tony could see himself as Steve saw him. Desperate and wanton, back arching as he put himself in Steve’s hands. His hole tight clenching and hungry for more of Steve’s fingers, the rim puffy and slick form Steve’s mouth.

His stomach tightened and he heard himself beg, “Please, Steve. We don’t have much time.”

Steve circled the entrance gently, his finger dipping inside easily. Groaning, Steve stood up and Tony heard the sound of his zipper, shivering in anticipation. A thick finger slid inside, so much thicker than Tony’s. He sighed, pushing back as Steve slowly pumped him with his fingers.

“Okay, but you have to do something for me,” Steve rasped, working in another finger alongside it. His breathing grew heavier, his voice lower than Tony had ever heard it before. “You have to watch the door.”

Tony could see Steve’s fingers plunging inside, his rim clinging tightly to the thick digits and his stomach tightened, his cock dripping wetly along the table. His eyes fell shut as Steve pumped him a few times before sliding a third inside. He could hear the wet squelch of Steve’s fingers inside and his face burned hotter. It was one thing to hear it and another, even stranger thing, to be able to see it. Steve’s fingers were so wet, his entrance warm and tight around his fingers. Tony felt the heat pooling in his center reach a fever pitch, his cock jerking hard against the cool surface of the table when Steve smacked his left cheek.

“The door, Tony.”

Tony gasped, lifting his head to focus on the door. There was a small pad along the wall. It was red now but it would turn green should someone use their keycard. Who knew when the next meeting was scheduled for this room. Not even Steve knew and it drove Tony crazy knowing that Steve either didn’t care of he wanted to be caught. He wanted to chance some agent coming in here and seeing Tony riding Steve’s fingers, desperate and begging to be filled.

Steve withdrew his finger, stroking Tony’s side at the forlorn moan he received in response. Then the blunt head of Steve’s cock pressed against his entrance, Tony’s stomach tightening in anticipation. It was a slow stretch, one they didn’t have time for but it was worth it to have the added effect of seeing Steve’s thoughts and feeling the slow fullness in his body and the tight sucking heat around Steve’s cock. Twofold and overwhelming as Steve started to thrust, holding tight to Tony’s hips as he built up speed.

Tony lost himself, a needy moan escaping as he let go of the table and let Steve take everything. Steve was so thick, pounding deep inside and brushing his prostate. His cock slid against the slick surface of the table, wet and aching and this with the added effect of feeling Steve’s desire, the hunger, seeing himself arching, the length disappearing inside of his body.

_The door, Tony._

Tony shuddered, everything fading away save the feeling of Steve’s cock filling him up, his hips pistoning in as Steve spread him wider with his hands. He tried, tried to keep his eyes open and focused on the door but a few rough thrusts drew his eyes closed once more, desire and adrenaline coursing through his blood. His breath quickened, eyes watering as Steve snapped his hips forward. Gripping Tony’s hip, he shifted the angle downward, thrusting in deep as Tony felt his slick, wet heat cling to Steve’s cock and everything went white.

His body arched, his cock spilled across the table as Steve gasped and pulsed deep inside of him. It felt a little bit like dying: lightheaded, his body weak and useless as Steve worked him lazily, milking his orgasm. He’d never come twice, so quickly after his first. Tony saw himself tense and let out a string of useless pleas. He watched Steve’s strong hands grip his hips as he pumped in a few more times. He felt the waves of pleasure course through Steve’s body, the warmth and affection he felt.

He also felt the adrenaline spike as his ears caught the sounds of heels clipping along the hallway.

Tony tried to sit up but he couldn’t get his arms to cooperate. Steve came to a stop, curling over his body and stroking his hair.

_Guess it’s not all bad – this mind reading thing? I almost envy you._

Tony opened his eyes dazedly, looking from the door to his hands planted uselessly on the table. “Someone’s coming.”

Steve pulled out, breath catching as his finger slid through a few trails of come dripping out of him. Tony shuddered, his spent cock jerking almost painfully. Steve tucked himself in and guided Tony out of the room. They passed Hill in the hallway, Tony’s heart skipping a bit as Steve muttered something about running over strategy and very pointedly ignored her doubtful expression.

+

Steve and Tony were sitting on the couch when Thor returned from Asgard.

Steve’s arm was around Tony’s shoulder, his other hand shoveling popcorn in his mouth. Tony was drifting off a bit when the god appeared. Thor stared at them for a moment, biceps bulging as he crossed his arms. Steve blinked at him, running a hand through his hair.

“Thor,” he greeted.

An amused grin spread across his face as he leaned against the nearby end table. “I see my brother’s mischief has brought you closer together. A relief considering he was certain this would cause a rift between the two of you.”

Steve pet Tony’s shoulder, his voice soft and fond. “Closer than ever,” Steve replied cheerily.

“Well, you’ll be pleased to know I’ve convinced him to reverse the effects.”

Steve’s hand slowed on Tony’s shoulder, a frown on his face. He looked to Tony curiously, “That’s great. Right?”

It should be, right? No more waking in the middle of the night from nightmares that he didn’t understand. No more feeling guilty whenever he saw a glimpse of a thought Steve very much didn’t want him to see. No more unshakeable cold and tremors when boarding the quinjet.

Just quiet. The silence and solitude that came with his own miserable thoughts. Nights full of his own nightmares and the many faces of people he’d never wanted to see again. Just waking up in sweats remembering that unbearable heat and the crust of sand over his skin. Just remembering Yinsen smiling at him across a backgammon board and telling him not to waste his life.

Quiet.

Steve’s brow furrowed in concern, his blue eyes dark with an expression Tony couldn’t read. Dipping into his head, he was met with a jumbled mix of emotions and images, blurring too quickly for him to understand. Steve turned to Thor, his jaw tense. “Can… is it possible that he could – can I…” he turned to Tony, uncertain. “If it’s okay with you, I’d like to see inside your head?”

Considering everything he knew about Steve, it was only fair. He’d witnessed some of the most intimate moments of Steve’s life. Knew all of his hopes and fears, his petty annoyances and everything he kept buried deep. The idea of Steve knowing him that intimately was terrifying. But somehow, that fear made the choice so much easier.

“You sure? You may not like what you find.” Steve nodded, his eyes clear and honest. Tony took a deep breath, squeezing Steve’s hand as he turned to Thor. “As much as I’m sure he’ll regret this, you heard the Captain. Let’s see if your brother can make this a two-way connection.”

Steve squeezed his hand, a hesitant smile on his face.

No more secrets. No more lying. No more pretending the warmth in his chest was just his arc reactor overheating.

Steve would know everything.

For better or for worse.

Perhaps, this would be the final nail in the coffin. The final step towards Steve realize he was wasting his time here with Tony.

Or maybe, just maybe, he would see everything, every nightmare, every disappointment, every failure, every time Tony made the wrong choice, every time he'd been selfish, every time he’d been heartless – maybe Steve would see everything and decide to stay.

Maybe he would see something worth saving.

 


End file.
